13thprecinctfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2 Experience Log
Gaining Experience: 1 point - Automatic. 1 Point for leaning something new 1 Point for good roleplaying 1 Point for heroism 1-3 Point for flaws (If you played up the flaw as it appears on your character sheet that then gets you into significant trouble you get at least one point, possibly more at my discression, nobody has this yet) 1 point for the players of the week.(everybody votes for whose performance they most enjoyed that week) 1 point per week you add stuff to the wiki (Campaign notes, character backgrounds, IC journals etc...) Spending Experience: *Willpower points can be permenantly lost.This allows you to buy them back. However you can never go above your base Resolve + Composure. Experience Tracker: Please note, exp scores may look a bit off from the previous season, this is because I've included the 15 starting exp that was spent as well 'Nick Coffin' (27 exp spent at character gen, +50 earned at the end of the last season) (Spent: 64) (Remaining:13) Post-Christmas Break: Attributes: *Wits 3 (15 exp) Merits: ' *Armoury 3 (12 exp) - You have a small stock of firearms available at a moments notice in the basement of the gun shop. Just basic shotguns, hunting rifles, pistols, ammo and basic accessories. *Networking 1 (Suppliers) (2 exp) *Networking 1 (Gun owners) (2 exp) *Networking: Youth Groups - 1 (2 exp) *Fighting Style: Boxing 3 (6 exp) *Defensive Driving - He can drive so as to minimise damage to his car when doing dangerous things (2 exp) '''Skills: ' *Crafts 1 (3 exp) '''Equipment: *Special Equipment (1 clip of Ectoplasmic Rounds) Lost Sworn officer as a result of being fired under bad circumstances. 'Adrian' (12 exp spent at character gen, + 67 earned at the end of the last season) (Spent: 72) (Remaining:7) Post-Christmas Break: Attributes: ''' *Manipulation 2 (10 exp) *Wits 3 (15 exp) '''Skills: *Streetwise 1 (3 exp) *Occult 1 (3 exp) Merits: *Unnamed Merit 5 (30 exp) *Networking 1: Neighbourhood watch (2xp) Specialities: *Weaponry - Tonfa (3 exp) *Athletics - Free running (3 exp) *Firearms - Glock (3 exp) *Occult - Native American (3 exp) Equipment: ' *Special Equipment 1 (Skeleton Key) Striking looks removed due to burns. 'Robert ''' (9 exp spent at character gen + 65 earned at the end of the last season) (Spent 60) Remaining: 14) I've included the +1 exp for the Traveller stuff you did. Post-Christmas Break: '''Attributes: *Presence 3 (15 exp) *Manipulation 3 (15 exp) *Resolve 3 (15 exp) Merit: *Resources 2 (4 exo) *Status 1: Network Zeri (2 exp) *Special Equipment: The Invitation (2 exp) Skills: ''' *Empathy 2 (6 exp) *Streetwise 1 (3 exp) *Occult 1 (3 exp) *Academics 2 (6 exp) *Drive 2 (6 exp) *Stealth 1 (3 exp) *Survival 1 (3 exp) '''Equipment: *The Ticket Resources and Allies Republicans reduced down to 1 due to political embarasement and the folding of his company. 'Chris:' Post-Christmas Break: Attributes: *Dex 3 (15 exp) *Stamina 3 (15 exp) *Presence 3 (15 exp) Skills: *Academics 2 (6) *Investigation 4 (12) *Occult 2 (9) *Computers 1 (3) *Stealth 2 (9) Equipment: *Jade Coloured Mirror Shades Note: You still have 4 dots of merits that have not yet been allocated. 'Carly:' Post-Christmas Break: Attributes: *Wits 3 (15 exp) Skills: *Computers 2 (6 exp) *Occult 1 (3 exp) *Streetwise 1 (3 exp)